Bandgirl
by Demisbitch
Summary: Oneshot containing Alex Russo (Selena) and Demi Torres. Alex is in search for a much needed member of her band, can this girl help her?
1. Chapter 1

**I randomly got creative, and I have no idea where this even came from. Subconscious maybe? Enjoy this OneShot, I've a feeling I'll start doing these often :)**

Alex's POV

I just came out of band practice with my drum sticks and headed towards the nearest local bench. Practice was very frustrating as we still did not have a guitarist that could fit with our preferred genre of music, Alternative. We gained inspiration from 'Evanescence', 'The Pretty Reckless', and 'fall out boy', amongst others. We had lead vocalist, we had a drummer, for heaven's sake we even had a bassist which were meant to be the hardest thing in a band to find – but NO, we need a fucking rhythm guitarist. Unfortunately, the area we lived in Manhattan wasn't really all that musical, or literate for that matter. It was frustrating, and Alex Russo gets frustrated easily.

I reached in my pocket and took out a packet of Menthol and lit one up and took a long drag. I was surrounded by peace and serenity as I inhaled and exhaled the smoke. I normally came to the park to smoke to hide from parents. Yeah, yeah I'm the typical rebellious 17 years old. Not really anymore. I mean I used to, but once I realised I would no longer have powers after the Family Wizard completion I gave up on even studying Magic as a topic, and invested more in my music. I was never the smartest at school, nor was I the dumbest. I don't think real intelligence is measured in school, take my friend Harper for example-she could tell you Algebra back to front, could go through a list of French verbs, throw up fancy English Literature terms like 'Alliteration', but she had no common sense. I found that a lot in my past couple of years at school.

I scraped by school with high B's, getting an A by a mark or two but not really putting in any full effort. To be totally honest school was just a burden to me, it took away practice time for my drumming. I liked being at school and being in certain subjects, it kept my young mind witty and alert. I didn't like the people I was surrounded by, or even the building I was surrounded by but I still managed to never miss a day of attendance. The people there were probably the main reason why I didn't practically like school; they annoyed me to the full extent. The guys that believed and took stereotypes literally, the group of people who assume everyone's gay judging by a face book picture or by music they listen to, the group that kept quiet and were being called gay and sometimes; the normal or what society seems as normal group.

I however wasn't in a 'group'. I liked to move through life by myself, I was born alone; I would more than likely die alone; so I chose to be alone. I didn't obviously isolate myself from life or society completely, but I kept my very few but close friends close. I was known for my drumming and my 'don't fuck with me or else' attitude. I was the typical tomboy, converse and jeans with a t-shirt my usual attire with a beanie and the occasional pair of earphones. I was never really bullied in school, as I for a reason still unknown to me intimidated other students. I believe it was because of my past as 'Rebel Russo', but I never really speak of that time in my life.

I was definitely moving on to my third cigarette now as my thoughts got even more complicated, did I mention I was an over-thinker?

Even when I came out as a, wait for it, lesbian I never really got sly remarks. Everyone accepted it and it actually even more increased my popularity, which at the time I loved. Girl after girl I got bored, and stopped entirely. Maybe the odd hook-up here and there, but nothing serious. Nothing relationship worthy.

I guess that's the typical 'Rock n Roll' lifestyle though? Sex, drugs, and rock n roll. I had explored the sex department, got hooked on the 'Rock n Roll' part but skipped the drugs entirely. I never experimented really, as drugs were out side of my comfort zone. Alcohol I was okay with, but I just never felt compelled to do drugs. I was totally cool with others doing drugs, the subject intrigued me but I just couldn't imagine myself taking a blunt or popping a pill. Drugs was a subject I knew very little about, and for that reason I didn't connect with most other teenagers as easily as one who would at least have the sense to know HOW to roll a blunt could.

I connected with others through a completely different level, and as cliché as it might seem; that connection was music. Music is the words of the soul, it can either be deep shit where the artist strips back music to its rawest form and can ignite emotions within the listener that they never knew they had or it could be a sound of bass that occupied people's minds and made them dance. I think you can tell a lot by a person through their favourite song, if you get the song then lie on your bed and listen to the song for roughly 10 minutes; you'll know more about that person than you ever could in a conversation. Even those who had walls built around them or had armour to ensure they wouldn't get hurt showed their true feelings and emotions through their favourite songs; a fact ALWAYS overlooked by the general eye.

Music was a way of expression, and I could never figure out how these shit boy groups could top the charts when bands who made Raw, real music could not. Maybe it's due down to advertising, or how ignorant people's music tastes where...

As I moved on to my now fourth cigarette I could faintly hear the sound of a guitar riff distantly, but still not afar. I sat and listened intently, but my curiosity got the best of me. Like I follow the smell of food, I followed the sound of the guitar. The acoustic guitar I originally heard was replaced with a loud, heavy electric one. Whoever this dude was that was playing serious had skills. The rhythm and timing was totally on point. That's the worst thing about being a drummer; a drummer's ear can hear someone with bad timing from a mile away. The perk of being a drummer? It was definitely being able to bang all day...in more than one way.

Still following the god with the electric guitar I reached the end of the calm but nicely set out street. The music seemed to be coming from a skating shop, typical. I peaked my head in the door before I realised I still had my cigarette; I took the last drag and put it out by rubbing on the brick wall and tossing it. I'm such a litter bug.

I stepped inside the store and was actually quite pleased. It wasn't like the skate stores next to the Subway Shop, this shop was actually well maintained and there was celebrity skate boards singed on the wall. I got distracted by a birdhouse deck that was signed by Tony Hawk. I could still hear the sound that must have been coming from the other side of the small store. I walked down still looking at all the different makes, trucks and wheels for skateboards. I followed the sound until I finally found the guitar god. They were completely in their own world rocking out and doing guitar riffs, impressive ones at that. I smirked and stood watching this god. They jumped like they were on stage and turned facing me; I obviously caught them off guard by just looking at their stance. I was shocked when I looked at their face, and realised this 'Guitar God dude' was actually a 'Guitar God Dudette', and a beautiful one at that.

The girl looked quite flustered and embarrassed, 'Uh...Sorry I wasn't there to serve you I was just uh...practicing'

I smirked at her and she lowered her head, 'Practicing? You in a band or something?' I quizzed the slightly shorter girl.

'Nope I am not. I just like to practice to keep my memory fresh on cords, plus I like to be able to play songs I like'

She seemed around the same age as me. I looked at her outfit and I guess her playing the guitar suited her style. Biker style boots with ripped skinny jeans, a concert t-shirt and a leather jacket along with a Necklace with 'D' on it, at least I knew her name began with 'D'.

'You should be, you're pretty good at the guitar.'

She smiled slightly and I was amazed at her smile, I even found myself smiling back as it was that contagious, 'How would you know?'

'I'm in a band. In a matter of a fact we're looking for a guitarist...you're a guitarist, what do you say?'

She bit her lower lip slightly and tilted her head to look in deep thought; she seemed to look to see if I was genuine. I knew this was a lot to take in so I spoke again, but softly this time.

'You can think about it you know. I think you're perfect.' She blushed slightly, 'Eh for the band of course...not that you're not perfect but I was referring to the band and uh yeah' Once I stopped my embarrassing ramble she giggled and I suddenly felt small.

'Yeah I'll think about it. Here give me your phone and I can call you once I decide' I took my packet of cigarettes before taking out my phone; surprisingly she wasn't looking down in disbelief, just the same smile on her face. She typed briefly and gave it back.

I stood in the same spot with a dopey smile on my face, just looking at her in admiration. I only noticed she had a cute chin dimple, and her eyes were intoxicating. She looked at me expectantly and I looked at her, I honestly didn't know what was going on.

'Uh I better go. But, let me know if you wanna join the band. The place will still be there' she nodded and I took that as my cue to leave.

I turned but not before looking over my shoulder and smiling back at the Guitar God.

'Wait...' I turned and she raised her head again, 'I never got your name'

I stood and picked my next few words very carefully, 'Band girl' she looked confused and I continued, 'I like to remain a mystery. See ya'

I confidentially turned back around and walked out the door, before I could hear a faint 'bye' from the guitar God. I walked towards the station as I was probably really late for my shift. My mind went back to the guitar god, before I took my phone back out from where Guitar God taken my number out and put hers in contacts. I scrolled down my contacts to 'D' to look for her...

_Dad_

_Dean_

_Deanna_

_Demi_

Demi, her name was Demi. Demi meets band girl, has a ring to it.

**Whatcha think? Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Whispering Shadows

**Does anyone else see the advertisement for Tonight Alives new album on the home page of this site?! I knew I loved for a reason ;)**

**Anyway, I'm trying to update all stories today. So, I'll do all oneshots first then the rest. This romance stuff was hard to right, as I don't feel in a 'Love in wonderful mood' - But I tried. Enjoy!**

I hoped Demi –aka Guitar God – would join the band. I mean, she seemed really cool so she would have to get along with the rest of the band.

We had; Jenna as the lead vocalist. She was Australian, an awesome lyric writer and hot... What? She is, just because she's my band member doesn't mean I can't look.

Julia, the lead guitarist. She had jet black hair, and a nice sounding voice that was the perfect for the background of Jenna. She and our former guitarist Taylor fought all the time, because Taylor was a klutz and missed a lot of chords, which was a very amateur mistake. Hot.

Jess, our Bassist. This chick was awesome. She was also Australian, and she had a twin called Lisa who was our Merch girl. She could play with only one hand, and had statement blonde hair. Hot.

I was the drummer, and I never stopped practising. We were all within the age of 16-18, me being 18, Jess and Jenna being 17 and Julia being 16, soon enough 17.

I feel like if we had Demi on our side, we would be perfect. Alex and Demi...sounded awesome. Oh and the rest of the guys too I guess.

Over the next couple of days I waited for her to call, to say yes to my offer of her being in the band. I mean, what was stopping her? Nothing.

It was a Friday night and practiced was changed to Saturday evening. I was sitting stalking bands on YouTube, and arguing with bitches on 'Female fronted band confessions' when my phone rang. I looked at the phone, secretly praying it was Demi.

'Hello?'

'Hi Band girl, it's Demi. The girl at the skate shop. You told me to call you when I decided?'

'Eh hi! Yeah, I did. Soooo?'

She giggled at my straight forward approach before answering, 'Yeah I'll be in your band. That'd be awesome, and I'd get to meet new people on the music scene.'

I silently fist pumped. 'Cool! Okay, practice is at the garage tomorrow at 7. A friend of ours owns it, and lets us play there as long as we clean up afterwards'

'Okay bandgirl. What garage?'

'It's actually called The Garage, believe it or not'

'I'll be there. See you then' then she hung up, how cute was she?

Practice rolled over quite quick, and I told the girls I had found an awesome guitarist. Some sly comments were made like

_Ohhh, Alex's new girlfriend!_

_Have you fucked her yet?_

_I bet she's into kinky shit_

I have no idea how they got that stuff from the simple, 'I finally found an awesome guitarist, she's coming here soon'

The funniest comment I heard though was from Jenna, '_If she's with you, I BET she's coming soon. Isn't that right Alex?'_

Of course Demi had to walk in half way through my blush session. I introduced her to the rest of the girls, and she talked casually away to them about where she was from, who she normally hung around, her favourite bands, and how we met. After we got to know her a bit better, we started off on our first song. Demi sat in a chair beside Julia, intently listening and paying attention to chords. After we had done about 4 songs – and Demi applauded after each one – we tried to get Demi involved. She said she tuned her guitar before she came here, to save time. She opened her case, and took out a 'les Paul Black Beauty' and Julia looked like she had an orgasm. It was so beautiful, and suited her perfectly.

Over time and practice, Demi was definitely a good addition to our band. She and Julia killed songs with new chords, of which she could play effortlessly. I admired her every practice from my drum set, and she smiled at me every time. She had excellent stage presence, she associated with Julia, and then with Jess, would go back to back with Jenna and bend over my set while playing chords. The struggle of trying not to check her out during this was impossible, and I nearly messed up my rhythm once or twice, but she knew that, of course she did.

As a band we grew more comfortable, and more confident with each other. We had also finally decided on a name: Shameful Whispering

We started playing more venues, each time growing in size and we grew in popularity. Our YouTube views were going through the roof, and we didn't get a lot of hate. We matured more as a group, and so did my feelings for Demi.

She was practically everything I wanted in another, dark hair, enchanting eyes, good attitude, killer guitar skills, a good heart and nice smile. I was probably her biggest fan, even out of our fan base.

It wasn't too long, maybe a little over 2 years, before we got signed by a label company. We were all so excited, and it was all our first time in the studio. In the band, I, Jenna and Demi were the best lyric writers, and also had the best connection in the group. I loved everyone, and they were all similar to me. For our first album ,we were inspired by other bands which occurred at the time: Such as Sleeping with the Sirens, Kiss, Black Veil Brides, Pierce the veil, All Time Low, Rise Against, Foo Fighters, Goo goo Dolls, Evanescence, Cherri Bomb – the list goes on.

We released our first album, and the reaction was...amazing.

Our small town band blew up within a matter of months. We appeared on Kerrang and Rolling stones magazines a countless number of times. What made our band different from every other was that ALL the members were recognised. It wasn't just 'Jenna from Shameful Whispering' it was 'Alex, Demi, Jess, Jenna and Julia of Shameful whispering'. We were a massive inspiration to other small female fronted bands, but mostly to all female bands. We were the first band of our kind, with no male, and the public loved that. We went on tour and met thousands of fans.

On a day of rest we were in the tour bus, talking about random shit like normal. Before I had begun checking gotten tweets, one caught my eye:

'_I love your band, and you inspire me! I love you and Demi, Alex. You two are my favourite, and I totally ship you two in fanfics! Ha-ha! I know you will never see this so, um, bye.'_

I replied to the tweet, still curious before searching what these 'Ships in fanfics' was. I entered the website, and it must have been an online writing kind of thing. I narrowed my search to our bands in the TV section, as we appeared on Sonny with a chance with Mitchie and appeared in Camp Rock, before I looked for mine and Demis name. Results came up, and over 2,000 stories have appeared – I read through a lot, curious.

They were about how I and Demi got together as a couple, in secret. I was sort of shocked as it was our fans writing this, how could they know about my crush? I wasn't that obvious was I?

That made things awkward between me and Demi, and I tried to avoid her at all costs. It got easier, or so I thought. She never told me, but Demi was hurt. We were the two closest in the band, we were best friends. It got so bad, our fans noticed us. Reporters kept questioning what was wrong with me, but I never answered.

I isolated myself from the band; I mean I only was the drummer. Not an overly big part of the band, or so I thought.

Demi got down, and normally she was happy. I didn't like to see her hurt, it killed me. So, I pushed my issues aside and walked over to her bunk to talk to her.

_Demi, what's wrong?_

Oh, so NOW you talk to me?

_What?_

You know what Alex, all you do is ignore me now

_I...Demi I have to_

Alex, did I do something?

_No it wasn't you, it was me_

You do realise girls don't like that cliché shit. Just tell me, I still think we're best friends. You tell me everything

_I looked at Demi, and heard the sincerity in her voice. _

_I..uh..a fan tweeted me this link thing..and I checked out the website..they write about how they want..uh...us to date and I thought it was awkward and stuff_

Oh, you mean ?

_Yeah, how did you?_

I read the tweet the fan gave you, the stories they write are actually quite cute. Do you not think so?

_I guess, if you like it_

Why wouldn't I like the idea of dating you?

_My head snapped up to her, and she was looking at me straight in the eyes_

I'd love to date you. I have liked you since we first met, Alex.

_At this stage I could not talk, I was in shock._

_I like you too Demi_

Well, why don't we make those 'stories' a bit more true, what ya say?

Then Demi kissed me, and my lips sparked. The feeling of finally kissing her, made me dizzy on the bed. It was an electric feeling; it felt like my first kiss again. Even better.

After a few kisses we sat, enjoying the silence between us. Before she spoke again.

'One thing about our fans? They write amazing sex scenes'

'Demi, wait, what did you say?'

She just laughed.

'Forever, Bandgirl'

'Forever and beyond, Demi'

**Soooo, good or terrible?**


End file.
